In All But Blood
by Sagitarscorpion1
Summary: Harry has had a rough childhood ever since being sent to The Dursley's. One day that changes when a boy a few months older finds him and whisks him away to a better place. A story where an abused Harry, aged 7, is left at a park by his relatives. While waiting for their return a blond haired fair skinned boy shows up and they become fast friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had a bout of inspiration before my psychology class and I decided to work on this story before I decide to put it on the back burner. If you are new to me as an author please go check out some of my other stories. I hope you enjoy this quick introduction chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a windy Fall day in the small town of Surrey. The leaves were beginning to completely change from green to orange, browns, and yellows. Some would rustle and then fall from its branches in the morning breeze. A small black haired boy layered in nothing but a too big white T-shirt, shorts and cracked glasses had a huge smile on his face. It was very rare that this boy got to have fun, but today was different. Today his relatives told him that they were going to the park down the street and that he would be allowed to play on whatever he wanted for as long as he wanted. At those very words he smiled from ear to ear and rushed to his cupboard under the stairs to put on his worn out pair of shoes, the only article of clothing that actually fit him, and waited by the door for everyone to be ready.

At the park, Harry rushed to the jungle gym and began climbing the rope ladder to the top where the slides went down, he played for hours, but never once did he notice his relative inching closer and closer to their car. This little boy continued to slide down the slides and climb the monkey bars. It wasn't until the sun began to descend behind the forest tree line that the child slowed his movements and looked around his surroundings. This is when he noticed a few stray kids walking towards their parents, putting on jackets and preparing to leave, that he realized his relatives were no longer in site. He ran around the playground looking for his relatives, but their was no answer to his pleas.

Tears began to form in his eyes, he slowly walked around the park one last time in hopes of finding that they just went to the car because they were cold. With a heavy sigh and no one left in sight, the boy sat on a nearby park bench to wait for their return. Two hours went by and still no sight of any family, not even a car passed by in the time he sat on that bench. By not the chill of the Fall night picked up and the little boy sucked his arms into his shirt and laid down and huddled himself on the park bench. In his head he chanted " _They will come back, they will come back"_ over and over again, but as he began to drift into a light sleep he started to realize that he was a lone and his family should have come back by now if they were planning on coming back. He drifted completely to sleep only to waken by a shake on his shoulder, the sun completely gone in the sky and a blond haired blue eyed face in front of his. The boy on the bench scrambled back and hesitantly looked at the boy in front of him. He was about the same age as him, maybe a little older. He was wearing a very nice button-up white shirt and black slacks and a cover that looked like a dress, but it looked warm.

The boy standing their had a curious look in his eye and to break the silence first he held out his hand and said "Hello, my name is Draco. What's your name?"

Slightly scared of the other boy, he lifted his own hand and placed it into the offered one and said, "My name is Harry Potter. Why are you wearing a dress?"

With a shocked look on the other boys face, Harry quickly removed his hand and slide further away from the other boy on the bench. He was afraid that he made the boy mad by asking that question. But little did he know that the boy was shocked to meet the Boy-who-lived.

"For your information this is not a dress, it's a robe. What are you doing out here by yourself, anyway?"

"I was playing in the park, but my relatives who brought me left without telling me. So now I am waiting for them to return. What are you doing here?"

"It's dark, I don't think they are coming back Harry. I just went on a walk, because my father had business to attend to and left me to explore the place a little."

"I kind of figured that after a while, but I don't have anywhere to go."

"Well, for tonight you can come home with me. I am sure my father wouldn't mind when I tell him who you are."

"I don't know if I should go with you. I was told I shouldn't go places with strangers. I don't even really know you. I think I should just wait here for my relatives to come find me."

"Harry, you'll freeze in what you are wearing. Why don't you have any thicker clothes or sweater with you?"

"I don't own any, and what I do own are hand-me-downs from my cousin."

"Well, then come with me tonight so I can keep you warm at my house. Then tomorrow I will tell my father to find out where your relatives live and we can bring you back there."

"I g-guess we c-could do that." By now Harry was physically shaking within his shirt. Draco could tell by the way the shirt fit on Harry's body that he was way too thin and that he was probably even more cold than he was letting on. Without a second though, Draco removed his robe and placed it around Harry's shivering shoulders. He sighed in relief at the pre-warmed covering placed on his shoulders.

"Thank you Draco, I feel much better. I guess it wouldn't do for me to stay out here all night."

"Great, I live just a few blocks from this park. I bet my father will be back by the time we get there. We can sit by the fireplace and drink hot cider too."

Harry hopped off the bench with the help of the much taller boy. Draco draped a protective arm around Harry to keep both of them warm on the long journey back to one of the Malfoy's residences.

 **Please Review and Follow my story. I look forward to any feedback you would like to give.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There was a pretty good response to this story so I decided to write the next chapter. I was hoping for more reviews, but the story must go on. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story.**

 **P.S. I have decided to do quick short 1000 word chapters so I won't tire myself out.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was close to thirty minutes when the two finally made it to the Malfoy Residence. Draco walked to the front door and pushed the large door open. The door was a large mahogany color with a dragon knocker at the center. Harry hesitantly walked up the steps to the front door. He was having trouble walking because every other step he would trip on the robe that dragged at his feet. He was much too short for it, it was definitely tailored to fit the taller boy who offered the warmth of his family home to the young Harry.

"Father! I am back and I have brought someone over."

With a quick pop, a small creature with tattered clothing and large floppy ears appeared in front of them. Harry squeaked startled and rushed to hide behind Draco. Too curious, though, he slowly peeked from the side of Draco at the strange creature.

"Master Draco, sirs. Master Malfoy is not home yet."

"Thank you Dobby, could you set the fire place and put out two cups of hot cider in the sitting room?" As he asked Dobby to set the fire he pulled out Harry from behind him. "Harry, this is Dobby our house elf."

"Hello Dobby," said Harry as he hesitantly backed a little more into Draco standing behind him. Harry was nervous to be in this new surrounding with weird things going on. Curiosity got the better of him and he finally asked Draco how the house elf just popped in front of them.

" It's magic Harry-," Harry gasped at the word and cover his own mouth. "Why did you cover your mouth Harry, what's wrong?"

"That word isn't allowed. That word is bad." Harry slowly backed towards the door looking scared, but jumped suddenly when the door was pushed open in his direction. He would have been squashed by the door if he backed away any faster than he did.

"Draco, who is this and why are you standing by the door?"

"Hello father, this is Harry Potter. I offered him a warm place when I found him during my walk around the park. His relatives left him when he was playing, or so he says. Can he stay the night father? I told him you would help him find his relatives tomorrow."

With a contemplative look upon his face, Lucius Malfoy closed the door and put up his robe on the coat rack by the door. He turned to the two boys standing before him and nodded the slightest. Draco caught it and jumped for joy. "Thank you father."

Draco took the robe from Harry's shoulder and hung it next to his father's before ushering Harry into the sitting room where Dobby had the fireplace blazing and on a small table by the sofa was sitting two steaming cups of sat Harry on a chair closest to the fire and grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the sofa placed against the window facing the curtains were drawn, but if you looked out you could see the beginnings of a storm brewing, the rain was beginning to pelt the street with great force. Draco draped the blanket around Harry, who was slowly warming up.

Draco looked down at Harry and observed him from where he stood. Harry is much thinner than him and they are about the same age. He was still shivering even under the blanket and sitting near the fire. Draco walked over the the small table and picked up one of the cups of cider and handed it to Harry. Lucius by now had placed all his items into his office and came to sit in the sitting room across from the two boys.

"So Harry, how did you come to be along in the park at the hour Draco found you?"

"Well sir, you see, I don't get to play much outside. So when my relatives told me that today they were bringing me to the park and I could play for as long as I wanted. I was so excited that they were letting me go, usually they take my cousin and lock me in my room, that I wasn't paying attention to where they were while I played. By the time the sun was going down, I was getting tired and I looked for my relatives so that I could go home, but they were nowhere to be found. So I waited on the park bench and fell asleep until Draco found me and woke me up."

"And would you like me to find your relatives for you?"

"Yes, sir. They might get mad when they notice I am not doing my chores."

"Get some rest for now and warm up, I will tell you when I find them. Draco, he can share your room tonight."

"Okay father, I will show him where it is. Come on Harry, it's this way." Harry put his half empty cup of cider on the table and placed the blanket on the arm of the chair before following Draco down the hall and up the old Victorian style stairs. When they arrived Harry's jaw dropped to the floor in amazement. Draco had a King sized bed pushed to one side near the white rimmed windows that had their curtains drawn the other side of the room was a floor to ceiling bookshelf and next to it was a toy chest and a door that most likely led to the walls and ceiling were painted a forest green while his bed covers were green and silver with some kind of crest on it.

"This is your room?"

"Yes it is. Why? What is your room like?"

"My room is the cupboard under the stairs. I don't have a bookshelf or toys, the books I do have are the ones my cousin Dudley won't read or notice they are gone."

"That can't be true Harry, you don't need to lie to me."

"I'm not lying, it's true." While Draco was showing Harry everything he had in his room and explaining what the broom in his room was for, Lucius was peeking through the slightly ajar bedroom door listening to their conversation. Lucius was taken aback by what Harry said about what his room was like. If that was true then these relatives of his lock him in a small storage room while they go out and have fun. These people are awful, even though he is strict with Draco he would never do something like that to his child. Lucius decided he would take matters into his own hand and teach Harry's relatives a lesson when it came time to it.

Lucius pushed open the door just as Draco and Harry exited the large walk-in closet that had way more clothes that Draco would ever need. The boys were chatting about nonsensical things until he cleared his throat and the two looked up at him.

Without any real emotion showing on his face he said dinner was ready and that they should head downstairs now. As all three reached the dining room, Dobby had set the table with a large roast, vegetables, and some kind of drink that was yellowish- orange in color and had a little foam lining the top.

Little Harry stared at the display of food and quickly went to sit in the corner by the door that lead to the kitchen just as Lucius and Draco took their seats at the head of the table. The long rectangular table was a dark cherry oak and could fit as many as 8 people around it. Lucius and Draco looked in his direction with puzzlement written on their faces.

"Uh, Harry? What are you doing over their? Dinner is ready."

"Um I am not allowed to sit at the table and eat with everyone. I eat the leftovers if there is any."

"Harry you are a guest at my table, you will join us and eat like a boy should. Come take a seat across from Draco."

Harry hesitantly stood in his spot, he waited and measure their reactions to his movement. The only this he saw was them patiently waiting for him to realize that nothing was going to happen and that it was okay for him to come sit at the table like a person should. After Harry seated himself across from Draco he placed his folded hands in his lap and bent his head so he didn't have to look at them. He never experienced this type of kindness before. He always ate in the kitchen where no one would see him. When Harry finally looked up he noticed that his glass had been filled with some kind of juice and his plate was piled with a variety of meat and vegetables.

With expectant looks from both Mr. Malfoy and Draco, Harry hesitantly picked up his fork and ate some of the vegetables. He took a piece of his pre-cut meat and chewed slowly savoring the flavor and the meal. He wanted this to last because he didn't know when his next meal would be if he returned to the Dursley's. After a couple of more bites Harry became full, not being use to the amount of food, and put down his fork. Looking sadly at his still full plate he quietly sighed to himself, he doesn't want to waste this food, but can't eat any more. Harry sits there quietly waiting for the other two to finnish. The other two quickly finish off their last bites and Dobby comes in and begins clearing the table.

"Why don't you boys sip some tea by the fire to warm up a little more and then go get ready for bed."

"Yes father. Come on Harry." Harry gave one last longing look at his plate before Dobby took it away and walked out of the room behind Draco. Harry was pretty warm near the fire, so after he finished his tea he began to give a large yawn that Draco caught. He rose from his chair next to Harry's and shook him to start heading to the bedroom. Draco handed Harry a pair of Pajamas and got ready for bed himself. He brushed his teeth then changed. When he got out of the bathroom, he handed Harry a new toothbrush and watched him enter the bathroom. By the time Harry was finished and back in Draco's room, Draco was lying on one side of the bed waiting for him; tapping the left side of the bed and motioning for Harry to climb up. With some difficulty Harry finally made it atop the very tall King sized bed and settle on the pillow next to Draco. Not five minutes later, soft snores from the left side of the bed could be heard.

Draco huddle under his covers too and turned to Harry's sleeping form. "Goodnight Harry."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's definitely longer than my first one. Please review and follow if you haven't already.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoy. I will have he next chapter up soon.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was nearing midnight and he had just finished some leftover paperwork for the ministry when Lucius decided to leave his office and head upstairs to bed. He walked by Draco's bedroom and cracked the door open. What greeted him was something he couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face. Sometime during the night Harry had rolled onto his other side and scooted himself closer to Draco. Draco had a protective hand draped over Harry's thin form sleeping quite peacefully.

This just solidified Lucius' desires to punish Harry's relatives for everything they have done to him, Harry most likely hasn't said all that has happened in that house he called home. Lucius softly closed the door and headed to his own room. He had some researching to do. The ministry should have his relative's whereabouts on file or I could do it the muggle way and look it up in public record. I'll think more on it later.

Harry slowly woke as the sun lightly shone through the window onto his face. This was new, he must have accidently fell asleep out in the living room to feel the sun on his face. It was probably time to get up and do his chores before, Aunt Petunia screeched at him to wake up. Harry fully opened his eyes to an unexpected site. He thought it was all a dream, meeting Draco and being warm and taken care of. Harry took in his surroundings and realized that Draco wasn't in the bed beside him anymore. Harry panicked a little, but then Draco walked in carrying his night clothes and dressed in slacks and a short sleeved button down top. Harry gave a sigh of relief and Draco looked up thinking he had woken Harry up.

"I was trying to be quiet, I didn't mean to wake you up. You can go back to sleep if you want to."

"I was already up, but I thought you left me when you weren't here when I woke up."

"Oh, okay. Would you like to shower and get ready for the day? My father has told me he has Dobby waiting with breakfast and that he has found your relatives."

Harry deflated a little at the news about his relatives, Draco could tell he didn't really want to go back there. Harry looked up as Draco set a comforting hand on his shoulder and handed him a pair of clean clothes that looked to be about his size.

"Thank you Draco." Harry jumped off the bed after some hesitation about the height.

"You're welcome. The bathroom is across the hall."

Harry headed out the door and made his way to the bathroom. Lucius took this time to walk into Draco's room.

"I was thinking Draco, do you think Harry should go back to his relative's?"

"Of course not Father, they sound like terrible people. They are unfit to care for him. When I first met him at the park, Father, I thought he was just there because he was spoiled and could do whatever he felt like. But now that I have spent a few hours with him and not listening to stories, he doesn't live a spoiled life like everyone thought. Can you do anything for him?"

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. I am not cruel enough to willingly send a child back to his abusers. Would you be okay if he lived with us?"

"Like as my brother?"

"If you wish it so, then yes, like a brother."

"I couldn't ask for anything more, that would make me the happiest child. I have always wanted to be an older brother. What if Harry doesn't want to stay? What if he doesn't like it here? He is scared of magic, Father. When he first saw Dobby come to me when we walked through the door last night, he panicked and said that magic was a bad word you shouldn't say. I think his relatives taught him that."

"Well, then it is settled. I will ask Harry if he would like to come live with us from now on."

That moment Harry walked through the door in one of Draco's old outfits that no longer fit with his hair still dripping wet and slightly messy. Lucius took his wand out and sent a drying spell toward Harry's hair. Harry jumped and almost fell over if Draco didn't catch him. Harry was so startled he didn't blink or move as Draco set him back on his feet.

"Are you alright Harry? I didn't mean to frighten you. I am use to using magic to help Draco, that I forgot you don't experience simple magic like this around your relatives." Harry nodded his head slowly in response and breathed deeply waiting for something to happen next. Dobby chose to pop in at that moment to usher everyone to breakfast.

As they finished breakfast, Lucius cleared his throat before addressing Harry. Draco sat quietly next to his father across from Harry as Lucius laid out the options he could take.

"Harry, as Draco has told you, I have found where your relatives are and I just wanted to ask you if you really wanted to go back to them or not. From what I have heard of them so far, they are not kind people and they should not be treating you as they have been."

"Well, sir, I don't really have a choice, I guess. I was told that they were my only family left and that I had to live there."

"That isn't true Harry, you don't have to live there. How would you like to come live with Draco and I instead of going back to your relatives?"

Harry sat and contemplated the option he was being given. The whole time Draco and Lucius were thinking the same thing, that they hope Harry picks not to go back. Lucius' reason was so that he could punish them without repercussions on Harry's home life and Draco just wanted a brother to take care of and play with.

"I think I should go back, they are my family after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Loved the reviews I got for the last chapter, so I thought I would upload the next one. Just a little clarification. Right now the ages of Draco and Harry is 7 years old and Draco is older by a month. Please review, they make me update sooner.**

Lucius and Draco were shocked at the answer that they received from Harry. They were sure that Harry would decide to stay with them instead of want to go back. Maybe Harry had lied to them after all?

"I guess that settles it Harry, we will take you back to your relatives once we are completely finished with breakfast."

After everything was cleared away, Harry went back upstairs to Draco's room to neatly fold the clothing he had borrowed and put his old clothing back on. It wouldn't be good for him to get yelled at for the clothing the very nice people let him borrow. Harry headed downstairs as soon as he finished and Lucius ushered the two boys out the door. Lucius placed each of his arms on either of the boy's shoulders and lightly pushed them toward the direction of Privet Drive.

The walk was silent, each person thinking about what will happen next. The thoughts running through Harry's mind were unsure of how his Aunt and Uncle would react to his return and of the very nice dressed people that are returning him. The three finally arrived at the front door after some time and Lucius went to knock on the door when they heard a screech and some cursing coming from inside. Harry began to physically tremble where he stood and Draco draped a comforting arm around his shoulders to sooth his fear.

"It is not too late to turn back now Harry, you can come back to the manor with Father and I and pretend like we never came here."

"T-t-thank you, but I have something that needs me. I can't leave it in there all alone."

"That wouldn't be a problem Harry, we can retrieve it and then you can come back and live with us."

Harry turned to look at Draco then silently went up to the door and knocked. E took a step back as the yelling inside quieted down and the locks on the doors began to rattle with each touch the person behind the door made. Harry held his breath as the door opened to reveal an average height woman with black hair and a sneer upon her face. Her expression quickly changed when she noticed the aristocratically dressed people at her door, but it soon turned to disgust as she spotted the small Harry standing next to them.

"What trouble have you caused now boy?" She then turned to Lucius and plastered a fake smile.

"If he has troubled you in anyway I hope you aren't looking for anything in return for his freakishness. We tell him time and again to not run off or do the weird things that he does, but this one is a real troublemaker. All his teachers tell me so."

"He has done no ill towards me or my son, we simply took him in from the cold after my son found him shivering in the cold on a park bench near by. We have come to bring him home,"

"Well that was very kind of you, Mr...?

"Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy, I thank you for looking after this one. I will take it from here and provide a suitable punishment for his disobedience. Come on boy, into the house you go." Petunia unashamedly pulled Harry from the doorway into the house while simultaneously shutting the door in the Malfoys' face.

Before the Malfoys could even step off the front step the door rested on, they could hear yelling. Most of the yelling was nonsense, but some of the words that could be heard included 'freak' and 'good for nothing child' as well as 'should have stayed at the park.' Lucius was furious all over again at the words being yelled at Harry. His thoughts were cut short when another door slammed and audible cries of a child could be heard. Lucius quickly turned around, pulling Draco with him. He needed to punish them and find a way to get Harry out of that house and into his own.

Lucius planned for several days, but nothing substantial came to mind. He did think of telling the Ministry to investigate, but Dumbledore waved it off as nothing of importance and that Harry was fine where he was. Lucius secretly went by #4 Privet Drive each day to make sure Harry was still alive. He knew that Harry's relatives weren't cruel enough to murder a child, but he had to reassure himself abusers like the Dursley's didn't get away with any of their actions. He will destroy everything they have to get Harry out of that environment. He knew he shouldn't care this much for the Potter boy, but he couldn't help thinking what would happen if he and Narcissa had died and Draco was left with Bellatrix and she did the same treatment as these people were. This situation changed my thinking from hatred of the Potter name to a slow building unconditional love for a child who needs people who really do care and are not afraid of the magic he can do.

Lucius had an epiphany at that moment; Severus would be willing to help him with whatever he needed. He would tell Severus of his findings and see if he could help come up with a plan or at least investigate on his own.

Severus came by the manor in Surrey a few days later with a grim expression on his face. That expression could only mean two things, (1) Lucius was right and Harry's situation was not good or (2) Harry's situation was even worse than they thought, but there isn't a way for them to save Harry.

"Hello Severus, I hope that grim face is just for show and that you bring good news."

"I am afraid not Lucius, I did some digging and reconnaissance of Harry and it is not good. He is forced to spend his days gardening outdoors even when there is nothing to be done. I even spent a full day to see what else could happen and I noticed that he doesn't eat very much. I took my findings to Dumbledore, but he said that nothing was wrong and Harry couldn't be moved because the only thing protecting him is the blood wards through Lily's sister."

"Those good for nothing people that call themselves Harry's family don't want him, why don't I just go offer to take Harry away from them? That would solve alot of issues and there is no necessary approval needed from Dumbledore. He has no right to subject Harry to people of that kind, thos magic hating muggles. I want to hex them into the next century and make sure they can never have the luxury they want again."

"I think I will join you on this Lucius, I wouldn't love anything more than to teach those muggles, who did the same thing to Lily, a lesson on why they should fear messing with a child."

"Why don't we go now, it isn't too late into the afternoon. I have left Draco with Narcissa at the manor outside of Hogsmeade. We shall retrieve him and head over to Privet Drive. This cruelty ends today."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: sorry if anything looks a little messed up. I'm not around a computer, so I had to settle with doing it all on my iPad.**

Severus and Lucius rushed out of the manor in Surrey through the floo to pick up Draco. A friendly face for Harry should help when all hell breaks loose. When the two arrived, Draco was flying on his practice broom while Narcissa was in the house lounging in the sun room. Dobby was keeping a close eye on Draco from beside the house.

"Draco!" Draco halted in the air at the call of his name, he slowly lowered to the ground and jumped off his broom before quickly running over to his father.

"Hello father, hello Uncle Sev."

"There is no time for greetings Draco, we are going to help free Harry from that home of his. We need to you to come with us. Grab your robes we are taking a portkey to Privet Drive." Draco had a wide smile on his face at the news of rescuing Harry, but it soon faded at the thought of those people. Draco didn't waste anytime and rushed into the house to grab his robes off the hook by the door; laying his broom against the wall.

In the backyard the three stood a several feet away from the house. Lucius and Severus hooked arms with Draco before taking a tight hold of the quill portkey and saying the word 'blue dragon.' The three occupants felt the familiar uncomfortable tug in their naval before feeling like they were sucked into a tube and within a blink of an eye they were gone from the yard.

All three arrived in a small clearing within the forest near the park. Draco stumbled when his feet touched the ground and Lucius had to hold his shoulder to stop him from falling flat onto his face. The three walked the short distance to #4. As they neared, they could hear shoveling of dirt and the shuffling of many bags.

Lucius and Severus drifted toward the side of the house to see over the fence. They weren't surprised by what they saw. Harry was on his knees covered in dirt head to toe tending to the weeds in the grass and to the far left corner of the yard they could see a freshly tilled garden. They had this 7 year old child doing a grown-ups chores in the mid-day sun.

This sight riled the adults and they nudged Draco towards the front door of the house. They knocked urgently on the door and behind it you could hear a woman saying "we don't want what you are selling" as she walked closer. The woman forcefully pulled the door open and when she saw the men on the other side of it, she had a permanent sneer on her face.

" We don't want your kind of freakishness here, leave us be." She went to slam the door, but Lucius stuck his hand out and stopped the motion before the door moved an inch. He pushed the door further open and marched into the house like he owned it. The woman sputtered before slamming the door and rushing after the men entering the house. She tried to get ahead of them to stop them in their tracks, but it was futile and the three uninvited guests made their way to the backyard where Harry was just placing the filled garbage bags in the bin on the other end of where he was working.

"Come Harry, we are leaving this place." Harry was startled to see Draco and his father with a new man he never met before. Harry looked behind the group at the menacing glare his Aunt was giving him; he was frozen still with indecision written across his face. At this point the men were getting impatient, so Draco sidled up to Harry and pulled him towards his father. Lucius turned to Petunia.

"You wretched wench, you are an unfit mother making such a young boy do these tiresome jobs. We are taking him away and you will forever regret treating him the way you have."

"Fine! Take the freak he isn't wanted here anyway." Petunia screeched at the men, snared at Snape and stormed back into the house.

"Today will be the last day you will see those people you call family, Harry. It will also be the start of a very miserable life for them. Starting with cutting off their income. Come Harry we are leaving, go grab your belongings."

The two men and Draco ushered Harry through the back door leading into the kitchen. Just outside of the kitchen before the start of the staircase, Harry stopped by a latched door with a padlock and opened it wide. There were small drawings on the walls, a very old small baby's mattress on the floor with a blue blanket draped across it. Harry made some small hissing sounds and the blanket began to jostle, at the very edge a small garden snake head popped out and slithered to Harry's waiting adults were more than surprised to learn of Harry's rare ability, while Draco just looked on amazed.

Harry stood from his kneeling position and turned to leave the cupboard under the stairs. He didn't realize that everyone was crowded by the door so he stumbled back a little when he almost walked into Severus.

The garden snake wrapped its body around Harry's wrist before raising it's head to look at the other people in the room. Petunia screeched at the sight of the snake when she entered. She made a grab for the snake, but wasn't quick enough and ended up falling face first on the floor. Severus grabbed what he thought might be important for Harry to have from the cupboard and motioned for everyone to step over Petunia and back through the back door. It wouldn't due to disappear in the forest with Harry in tow.

All four wizards made their way outside and quickly port keyed back to the Malfoy manor. Harry was very disoriented when they landed. He had a confused yet scared look on his face as he dashed from where they stood on the lawn to hide behind one of the garden's many tall bushes. Draco gave a big sigh before looking to his father.

" I will talk to him father, this must be very hard to handle."

" We will be in the study if you need our assistance. Do not let him know he is a wizard just yet. That will be too much for him and left to another time to be brought up."

"Yes, Father." Draco briskly walked in the direction that Harry ran to.

A/N: I've been bad, I keep putting off this next chapter and neglecting my other stories. I've just been enjoying my summer break before summer class begins. I hope you liked this chapter, I feel like it's kind of lacking something. Please let me know what you think by reviewing and giving me ideas of where to take this next or how I can improve. Also let me know if you think that Harry should still befriend Ron, Hermione, just one or both. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy with life and school. I also just started nursing school, so updates will be sporadic since I will have no life because of tests and stuff. Thanks for keeping up with this story.**

"Come on out Harry, you will be fine. Sorry we didn't explain what was happening before we left."

Harry was shaking and hissing with his back turned to Draco. Draco went up to the boy behind the bush ready to turn him around when he noticed that the shaking was from laughter and the hissing was him talking to that snake of his. Draco was confused and interested at the same time.

"Harry? Why are you hiding behind the bushes. Let's go inside."

Harry whipped his head around so fast, Draco thought it was going to detach itself. Harry's face turned into a frightened one and inched himself back towards the wall of the house. Draco put his hands up in front of him to placate the boy and backed away a few steps.

"I-I swear I wasn't doing anything freakish. I promise. I was just putting my snake down before heading in." Draco took a step forward, but hesitated when Harry flinched at this action. Draco sighed and sat down in the grass not caring about his robes.

"Harry, nothing bad is going to happen to you anymore. We saved you from that place. Now come out from behind the bushes so we can go inside."

Harry didn't move an inch and his face was scrunched up in confusion. "I was doing freakish things around you, I am a freak. Don't you hate me?" Draco was conflicted. He always thought the-boy-who-lived was a spoiled one and to see him like this was breaking his heart and changing his mind so quickly. Draco had a strict father, but he knew he would never be treated like a house elf. "We don't hate you Harry and you are not a freak. You are an extraordinary person. We want you to live here and be happy. You are not required to do all the chores like you used to and you are to eat with us at meals. We want you here Harry."

Harry softened his features and started to scoot out from under the bush. When Harry was first brought by that thing that pulled at his tummy and took him somewhere different in a blink of an eye. Harry was scared of the people, but he also needed to hide so he could talk to Penelope, his garden snake. Doing freaky things like talking to snakes would get him the belt, so he thought if he could hide then they wouldn't notice it. In all honesty, Harry was so happy that he was laughing and talking with his snake about the joys of not being at the house anymore. Penelope couldn't agree more with his thoughts and they hissed back and forth until Draco came by to get his out from the bush.

"Let's go inside, it's about time for dinner." Draco offered out his hand and Harry hesitantly took a hold of it and stood up. They headed to the house and heard muffled conversation coming from the study. They knocked on the door and the voices quieted down. The door opened and all three adults stood there staring at Harry and Draco. Harry shrunk back at the stares and hid himself behind Draco. Narcissa stepped forward and bent down to be at the same height as Harry. She gently reached forward to introduce herself to him. Harry wasn't sure what was happening, but he thought he would have been yelled at by now. After introductions between the new people in the room they were ushered to dinner by Dobby.

-SKIPSKIP-

"Come on Harry, we will be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Sorry Dray, this particular dress robe is being difficult."

Draco walked up to the boy and fixed up the robes so they could leave the manor. "Dray? Why do I have to wear these?"

"You have to wear these because you will be in proper dress when we head to the Ministry. We will not have you wearing muggle clothing in a magical world."

Harry huffed but followed the boy out of the bedroom anyway. They still share the large King bed. Harry wasn't ready to let go of his savior now thought of as brother. There was more than plenty of room for the both of them. It's been several months since the Malfoys had saved Harry and brought him back to the magical world. After some time and adjustment Harry became more comfortable in his new surroundings and even flinched less when adults were looming over him.

Today was the day Harry was finally getting adopted into the Malfoy family. The Malfoys had insisted on getting a magical adoption, but Harry asked some questions and decided that an adoption by paper was enough and if he wanted to do the whole magical adoption thing then he would let them know. He just wasn't ready to give up everything he had known so far. He didn't know if he wanted to give up is green eyes that reminded him of his mother or his black unruly hair that reminded him of his father. When he asked they said with a 'blood adoption' he would change to have some features that represented the Malfoy family and he would be apart of the family by blood. They couldn't tell him exactly how he would change as it depended on the person, so he decided that he wouldn't leave it to chance and just go with a regular adoption. Harry was so grateful for all that they have done for him and there was no way he would be able to repay them.

Lucius and Narcissa were waiting by the floo when the boys finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hurry up boys, we have an appointment to keep with the Ministry." Narcissa turned after her words and threw some floo powder before saying "Ministry of Magic." She disappeared in a swirl of green and Lucius pushed the boys to go ahead of him. Draco hugged Harry was handed some floo powder and did the same as his mother.

When they arrived Harry was a little disoriented and had to lean on Draco for a second before being pulled out of the floo. Not a minute later Lucius arrived and joined them. They headed to the adoption department of the ministry and waited their turn to be called in. They filled out the paperwork, proved that they were a good fit for Harry and avoided any news getting out about the adoption of one Harry Potter. Harry ended up agreeing to change his name to Harry James Potter-Malfoy. He knew that it wouldn't make a difference if he officially became a Malfoy by name.

After all that was finished in a surprisingly quick fashion. The Malfoys headed out to Hogsmeade for lunch in celebration of their new addition to the family.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought. The next chapter will hopefully make itself known to me soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows so far, I am happy to have found time to update this story again. If you have ideas please let me know because I am starting to have trouble with where I should take this story. I might have to just start doing time skips. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, if not constructive criticism is accepted.**

The little boy with black hair and bright emerald eyes stood there in muggle London jumping from foot to foot in excitement. He had never gotten the chance, in his almost 8 years of life, to see muggle London for himself. He would hear about it from the kids at school, but his relatives always left him in his cupboard. They would come back home late into the night with bags and bags of items Harry was never allowed to look in. They would come home and unlock his cupboard and tell him to haul the bags up the stairs into the master bedroom.

"Harry stop fidgeting, that is no way for a Malfoy to act." Harry quickly stopped his movements and shyly looked over at Lucius.

"I'm sorry f...father, it's just so much to take in. All the cars and the streets filled with people. I was never allowed to visit London, so this is really my first time here. I'll stop if you want me to though." Harry fidgeted where he stood and waited for a reply. He wasn't really used to calling someone father yet, but he tried and Lucius didn't seem to mind when he did. Draco came to the rescue by dragging Harry to a store further down the street they were on. At some point Harry's hand was let go and they were looking at the shelves filled with clothing. So far since Harry moved in and was adopted, Lucius had just been having Dobby resize clothing that Draco no longer wore or fit into. Harry was much smaller than Draco so it was much easier to fit the clothing to him. Lucius thought to celebrate the adoption they would take Harry out to London so he could buy muggle clothing he actually wanted to wear. These past few months Harry has been getting better about asking for things he needs, but he is still extremely shy and hides away within himself.

Draco was pulling Harry towards the children section of the store when Harry kept turning around and looking at places he wasn't going to be going. Draco let go of his hand and kept going to his destination. He knew Harry would follow, just at a slower pace. Harry wasn't turning every which way and didn't notice a long wavy brown-haired girl stood browsing at one of the racks. Harry knocked his back right into hers and they both tumbled to the floor in a tangled heap. The girl groaned in slight annoyance and turned around to noticed the smaller boy crawling on the floor in search of the something. She was tempted to yell at the boy and ask him to watch where he was going, but she thought better of it. Not a minute later a white-blonde haired male about the same age as her came over to the boy on the ground and helped him up and handed him a pair of glasses.

The girl continued to sit there on the floor and looked at the exchange between the boys. Lost in her thoughts about how friendly they were with one another, she didn't notice the hand stuck out for her to take. The boy coughed and she was shaken out of her thoughts and looked up. The boy had fair skin and aristocratic cheekbones and she blushed in embarrassment at not noticing him come over. She took the hand and he hefted her up quite easily.

The smaller boy came over and stuck out his hand to her. "My name is Harry Potter-Malfoy. I'm really sorry about knocking you over. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I was just looking at the entire store in circles and then next thing I know I am on the floor looking for my glasses. Sorry for rambling on. What's your name? Oh! I almost forgot, this is my brother Draco."

The girl had a lot to take in, but eventually got her answer out. "My name is Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

They all shook hands and then Lucius made himself know, he happened to see what Harry had done as he was walking over, but stopped himself to see what he would do.

"Harry are you alright? Not hurt anywhere are you?"

"No father I am fine, I should be asking Hermione if she is hurt. I was the one to cause her fall."

"I'm unharmed Harry, it was just a small tumble. Do not worry yourself."

"Well we best be going boys, we have may things to do today." With that Lucius continued on his way to the boys clothing and Harry and Draco followed. Harry gave a small wave and trudged alongside Draco. Hermione turned to continue to browse.

Harry turned to Draco, "She seemed nice, didn't she?" "I guess she seemed alright."

"Okay, Harry. Why don't you pick out what you would like to wear from now on. It's not right to make you wear Draco's old clothing when we can get you perfectly news that fit."

Harry gaped at Lucius and shook his hands in a no fashion. Draco pushed his hands under Harry's jaw and closed his mouth for him. "It's not necessary father, you have done enough for me. I can just use Draco's old clothes. They are perfectly good still."

"Nonsense Harry, you are my son now and that means I can buy you anything you need and want. That means new clothing of your choice to wear."

Hermione inched closer to the boys while browsing and furrowed her eyes and what she had overheard them saying. She knew it wasn't right of her to listen in on a private conversation, but she really couldn't help her curious studious side. Hermione knew just by looks that Harry had to be adopted, but his reaction to getting bought new clothing was a new one for her. Harry looks and seems to be such a nice sweet boy. He even apologised profusely to her.

Lucius noticed Miss Granger out of the corner of his eye come closer to where they stood. He moved closer to her. She startled out of her thoughts when he began to speak.

"Where are your parents Miss Granger? Weren't eavesdropping were you? Wouldn't want your parents to know of that habit of yours." Hermione was struck with fear and stammered out an apology. Harry smiled over at her and mention something about looks being deceiving. He knew Lucius didn't mean any harm to her with his words and he knew by now that he was hiding a small smirk behind his words. Lucius meant no harm, really. He just didn't like people sticking their noses and ears where they didn't belong. Harry walked over to Hermione and placated her stressed and scared face. They chatted about nonsensical things and about schools they were going to. Lucius and Draco let him be and they scanned the shelves for items Harry might want. They did have his size after all and he didn't seem to care what he wore.

An hour passed and Lucius was reluctant to pull Harry from his new found friend, but they really had to get a move on. The day would be wasted. Draco went over to the pair to let Harry know that he had gotten him some clothing and that they had to leave now. Draco suggested they exchange addresses so they could write each other to keep in contact. Lucius reassured Harry that he would see his friend again some time in the future, but they would just have to send each other letters for now.

The three Malfoys walked out of the storefront and Hermione traipsed back to her parents with a huge grin on her face. She was beyond excited to tell her parents all about the two boys her age that she met. She just knew that they were going to be great friends, more so with Harry definitely.

 **Please review! Reviews help me write new chapters sooner.**


End file.
